Les sorties de Duo
by Catirella
Summary: I Série Petit OS : Numéro 94 I ... La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Surtout quand 5 mecs veulent savoir ce que fait Duo lorsqu’il n’est pas avec eux… Enfin Wufei lui, il s’en fout ! ... YAOI


Titre : **Les sorties de Duo**

Auteur : Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Genre : _**Série de petits OS… Les situations au hasard de la vie donc AU et OOC bien sûr… **_(Number 94) …

_Bêta, __Siashini__ :_

_Oh Duo cache bien des choses… mais quelles sont-elles ?__  
__Merci Cat pour cet OS très drôle ‼ ‼ ‼__  
__Et bonnes vacances à ceux qui ont l'a chance d'en avoir._

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit les 30 juin 2008.__  
__Mis en ligne le mardi 1__er__ juillet 2008._

Petit OS du mardi **- 6**…

Texte commencé le matin (panne de la part de l'auteur) repris en soirée et fini d'écrire à 23h22 ce lundi. Oui oui je sais on s'en fout toujours (lol)… Vous l'auriez compris je n'ai eu hélas aucune idée de texte et c'est peu glorieux.

J'ai indiqué en général qui parlait, lorsque ce n'est pas le cas c'est que cela paraît évident, enfin pour moi ! J'espère que ce le sera pour vous aussi.

J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.  
Bisou,  
_**Catirella**_

_**GW**_

– **Série des petits ****One Shot**** du ****mardi **–

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ? … **OS court **

-

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS numéro 93 du mardi 24 juin 2008 et juste au cas ou..._

" Merci à... **Fredjs** - **Mangerune** - **cristalsky** - **LN** - **Babel56** - **yaone-kami** - **Flo ShadowSpirit** - **Tsuda** - **natakukazuki** - **Nass** - **shadow.24** - **caro06** - **L'ange gardien** - **Iroko** - **Dame Emma** et **Noan**… Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons ou qui l'on fait mais trop tard par rapport à la mise en ligne du mardi... "

_**Catirella**_

_**GW**_

- _Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…_

* * *

**Les sorties de Duo**

* * *

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il s'absente ? _(Quatre)_

- Quatre ! _(Trowa)_

Quatre regarda son amant en lui faisant un battement de cils terrible.

- Oui mon amour ? _(Quatre)_

Trowa ne peut que soupirer en fermant les yeux.

- Rien. _(Trowa)_

- Perso je m'en tape de ce que peut faire Maxwell lorsqu'il va en ville. Pendant ce temps au moins il nous fiche la paix. _(Wufei)_

Quatre meilleur ami de Duo Maxwell prit de suite sa défense.

- Wufei n'abuses pas, il est calme parfois. _(Quatre)_

- Quand ? Lorsqu'il dort ? Lorsqu'il regarde des dessins animés à la mord moi le nœud ? _(Wufei)_

Zechs sourit en coin et lança un regard brillant à son amant.

Wufei ouvrit de grands yeux et lui lança le coussin qu'il avait sur ses genoux en plein visage.

- **Pervers. **_(Wufei)_

-La perversion à du bon mon dragon. _(Zechs)_

- Je confirme. _(Quatre)_

-**Winner. **_(Wufei)_

Wufei rougit et Quatre aussi, car Trowa et lui avait une vision du sexe très spéciale.

- Vous êtes des pervers. Bon alors que décidez-vous de faire pour les sorties constantes de Maxwell ? _(Wufei)_

- Lui demander. _(Zechs)_

- Le suivre. _(Quatre)_

- Lui foutre la paix. _(Trowa)_

- Traceur. _(Heero)_

- Heero où veux-tu que nous trouvions un traceur, franchement. _(Quatre)_

- J'en fais mon affaire. _(Heero)_

Quatre regarda suspicieusement Heero, puis son amant et pour finir Zechs… Ces trois là travaillaient ensemble, donc les 2 autres pervers, rappelons-le, devaient savoir où Heero allait trouver un tel matériel.

L'objet de la mini-réunion improvisée arriva en claquant la porte d'entrée comme à son accoutumé et un silence de mort régnât dans le salon à son arrivée dans la pièce. Duo les regarda les uns après les autres, eux fixaient Duo et Duo en fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Mon Feifei a enfin décidé de devenir un homme au lit avec Zechs ? _(Duo)_

Wufei vira au rouge de colère et se rua sur Duo qui avait pris ses jambes à son cou, dès la fin de sa phrase.

- MAXWELL JE VAIS TE TUER. _(Wufei)_

- _Faudrait déjà que tu m'attrapes mon Feifei… (Duo)_

Quatre était mort de rire, Trowa souriait en coin, tout comme Heero et Zechs.

**2 jours plus tard.**

- Vous êtes malades, non mais vous avez piqué ça où hein ? Je vous préviens si c'est illégal je je je… _(Quatre) _

- Tu quoi Quatre ? _(Trowa)_

- Je ne vous fais plus à manger tous les soirs. _(Quatre) _

Trowa soupira.

- C'est pas tout à fait illégal. _(Trowa)_

- C'est quoi cette réponse à la mord moi le nœud, **Zechs ta gueule**. _(Wufei)_

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! _(Zechs)_

- Tu allais. Et ne fais pas l'innocent, tu n'as rien d'innocent depuis tes 15 ans. _(Wufei)_

- Hum… En gros depuis que je te fréquente quoi. _(Zechs)_

Wufei rougit et bougonna dans sa barbe inexistante. Zechs fier de lui, souriait comme tout.

- Alors ? _(Quatre)_

- Quoi ? _(Trowa)_

- Trowa ne nous prends pas pour 2 cons, c'est légal ou pas ? _(Quatre)_

Heero ferma les yeux et inspira très très fort. Quatre en quitta du regard son amant.

- Ça ne va pas Heero ? _(Quatre)_

- Cela irait mieux si vous arrêtiez de nous casser les pieds avec « C'est légal ou pas ». La mission est de savoir ce que fait ce baka tous les jours, après ses cours depuis 3 semaines. Alors toi et l'autre casse burette, soit vous **la fermez**, **soit vous allez en toute légalité voir ailleurs si l'on y est**. _(Heero)_

- Et si vous n'y êtes pas ? _(Wufei)_

- **CHANG**. _(Heero)_

- Je plaisantais. T'as pas baisé depuis des mois où quoi. _(Wufei)_

Wufei déglutit au regard tueur que lui lançait Heero. Quatre qui s'était reculé se cacha derrière Wufei qui aurait bien lui même aimé se cacher derrière Quatre.

- _À ta place je la fermerais Wufei._

- _Ouais, t'as pas tord Quatre._

Wufei et Quatre firent un immense sourire à Heero, qui leva un sourcil face à leur connerie respective.

- Bakas. _(Heero)_

- Hey, c'est Duo le baka pas nous. _(Quatre)_

- Quatre. _(Trowa)_

Quatre croisa les bras et bouda.

- C'est vrai quoi et monsieur Barton pourrait bien faire copain copain avec le canapé, s'il approuve le fait que je sois avec Wufei un baka. _(Quatre)_

Trowa soupira.

- Heero. _(Trowa)_

- Désolé, mais franchement vous êtes chiants. _(Heero)_

- **On sait. **_(Quatre et Wufei)_

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Zechs et Trowa sourirent en coin. Puis Heero reporta son attention à son PC où un plan de la ville était à l'écran, avec un point rouge qui clignotait et qui représentait Duo.

- Que va-t-il foutre dans une superette ? _(Wufei)_

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Wufei qui vira au rouge.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il est rentré dans une superette ? _(Heero)_

- Je… Je… BON OK. **C'est là que j'achet****ais**** mes capotes au tout début de ma relation avec Zechs, vous êtes contents ? **_(Wufei)_

Zechs écarquilla les yeux en souriant comme tout.

- C'est là qu'il y avait celles à la fraise ? _(Zechs)_

Wufei rougit et lui répondit en ayant l'air d'une collégienne. À 26 ans c'est tout de même limite.

- Oui… Tu t'en souviens ? _(Wufei)_

- Oooooh OUI. _(Zechs)_

D'un coup Heero péta un câble pour la deuxième fois en moins de 10 minutes.

- **Bon c'est fini vos anecdotes de capotes oui**. _(Heero)_

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? _(Quatre)_

- **Je ne m'énerve pas, c'est peut**-**être la même chose qu'il est allé acheter dans cette foutue superette**. _(Heero)_

Puis Heero grogna.

Wufei se pencha à l'oreille de Quatre.

- _Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a ?_ _(Wufei)_

- _Tu n'as pas encore compris ? (Quatre)_

- _Ben non ! (Wufei)_

- _Il est jaloux. (Quatre)_

- _Des capotes ? (Wufei)_

Quatre regarda Wufei d'un air blasé.

- C'est pourtant pas toi qui es l'un des 2 blond de la bande. _(Quatre)_

- Hein ! Pourquoi tu dis ça. _(Wufei)_

Zechs qui lui aussi commençait à perdre patience, quitta l'écran des yeux pour allumer une torche à son amant.

- Heero aime Duo c'est pas compliqué à comprendre non. _(Zechs)_

- Merci Zechs. _(Heero)_

- Oups ! … Désolé Heero. _(Zechs)_

- Hn… Le baka c'est toi tout compte fait. _(Heero)_

- C'est pas faut… Wufei ferme la bouche ou alors… _(Zechs)_

- **La ferme espèce de pervers. **_(Wufei)_

- J'ai pas tout compris là ! _(Quatre)_

- Cherche pas mon amour, je t'expliquerais ce soir dans notre chambre. _(Trowa)_

- _Pervers. (Wufei)_

- _Pourquoi tu traites mon amant de pervers ? (Quatre) _

- _Tu verras ça ce soir Quatre._ _(Wufei)_

- Il ressort de la superette. _(Heero)_

Heero fut projeté en avant et se retrouva presque le nez sur le clavier de son PC, lorsque les 4 autres s'étaient rapprochés pour voir.

- _En plus d'êtres des pervers, vous êtes des sauvages._ _(Heero)_

- **Désolé Heero**… _(Trowa et Zechs)_

- … _(Quatre et Wufei)_

- T'inquiètes on s'occupera de leur cas ce soir. _(Trowa et Zechs)_

Trowa et Zechs se regardaient en souriant, Quatre et Wufei eux déglutirent.

- Il va ou là ? … Ce n'est pas le parc ? _(Heero)_

- Hum si… Il a peut-être un rendez-vous galant. _(Trowa)_

- _Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_… _(Heero)_

**1 heure plus tard.**

- J'en ai marre, il bouge plus. _(Quatre)_

- Il est peut-être en train de faire goulou-goulou dans les buissons. _(Wufei)_

- Hum… C'est vrai que le traceur ne dit pas les mouvements qu'il effectue. _(Zechs)_

- À ton avis Quatre il est actif Duo ou passif ? _(Trowa)_

- Passif, il est trop faignant et il aime bien les câlins. _(Quatre)_

- Comment tu sais cela toi ? _(Wufei)_

- Je connais Duo depuis ses 6 ans et il a toujours adoré les câlins de mes grandes-sœurs. _(Quatre)_

- Il est hétéro alors ? _(Wufei)_

- Noooooooon… _(Quatre)_

- Je confirme. Ma sœur a tenté sa chance il l'a envoyée balader avec classe. _(Zechs)_

- Ta sœur ! Avec classe ! _(Wufei)_

- Oui enfin… Toute celle qui caractérise Duo quoi. _(Zechs)_

- Ah oui je vois. _(Wufei)_

Heero se leva et quitta la pièce en disant…

- J'en ai marre, je vais voir ce qu'il fout.

Aucun n'osa bouger et au bout de 5 minutes Trowa appuya sur le bouton d'un petit boitier.

- C'est quoi ça ? _(Quatre)_

- J'ai mis un traceur à Heero aussi ce matin avant qu'il ne se leve. _(Trowa)_

- Ooooh Trowa, ça c'est pas bien. _(Quatre)_

Les 4 hommes s'installèrent confortablement pour regarder le 2ème point rouge se rapprocher à vive allure vers le 1er point rouge.

Heero une fois sa moto garée, entra dans le parc d'un pas vif. Il trouva Duo assis sur un banc, en train de regarder les enfants jouer dans l'espace jeu des 6/12 ans.

- **Duo**.

- **AAAAAAAAAH**… ! … Heero ! Mais que fais-tu là ?

- **Et toi ?**

- Hein ! Comment ça et moi ! Je suis assis sur un banc cela ne se voit pas ?

- **Où il est ?**

- Hein ! Qui ?

- **Ton copain pour qui tu as été acheté des capo****t****es.**

Duo fronça les sourcils et se leva pour faire face à Heero. Il dut se mettre légèrement sur la pointe des pieds pour se faire.

- D'un, tu baisses d'un ton. De deux, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et de trois, c'est quoi cette histoire de capotes ?

Heero ferma les yeux et souffla par le nez.

- Je t'ai mis un traceur.

- Tu as quoi ! … Comment as-tu osé me faire ça à moi qui pensait être ton ami.

- Nous voulions savoir pourquoi tu rentrais si tard tous les soirs depuis presque un mois.

- Ben pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas demandé ?

- …

- Hein ? J'ai pas entendu là.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

- Non mais tu as pensé très fort. Elle est belle l'amitié de mes colloques tiens. Vous devriez avoir honte et où as-tu trouvé un traceur toi hein ? Si jamais tu l'as piqué au boulot je…

- Tu rien du tout.

- J'en ai marre moi, pourquoi vous le dites pas aux 2 autres que vous êtes des mouimuimui…

- Mais tu vas te taire oui, nous sommes dans un lieu public baka.

Heero avait plaqué sa main droite sur la bouche de Duo, qui le fusillait du regard les sourcils froncés.

- Tu vas te taire ?

- _Hum_…

- C'est un « Hum » quoi ça ?

- _Hum hum hum_…

- Hn.

Heero retira sa main et Duo respira un grand coup.

- **Sauvage.**

- **2 de neurones.**

- OOOOH…

S'en suivit des insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres, sous les regards outrés des mères de familles et des personnes âgées. D'ailleurs une d'entre elles se rapprocha d'eux et leur mis à chacun un coup de sac et allait les insulter lorsque Heero hurla à Duo…

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME CRÉTIN.

- Par la sainte vierge ! _(La mamie)_

- Hn !

- …

Duo et Heero avaient de concert fixé la personne qui venait de parler et tombèrent sur une femme qui devait bien avoir plus de 80 ans.

- C'était plus simple de mon temps. Allez donc vous réconcilier ailleurs **et en silence**. _(La mamie)_

Duo et Heero firent profil bas et quittèrent le parc mort de honte.

- On s'est fait gronder par une mamie, la honte. Tout ça c'est de ta faute.

Heero ne dit rien et se contenta de marcher en direction de la sortie du parc.

- Heero… C'est vrai ce que tu as crié ?

- Hn.

Duo sourit et rougit tout en regardant où il marchait pour ne pas marcher dans quelque chose de suspect.

- Tu as cru que j'étais avec un homme ?

- Hn… C'est à cause des autres.

- Ah… Tu viendras avec moi demain à la superette dit ?

Heero stoppa net et regarda Duo qui avait les joues bien rouges.

- Pour quoi faire encore ? Tu n'as pas assez de capotes ?

- Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de capotes à la fin ? Bref… Je n'achète pas des capotes mais des cornets de glaces à la noix de coco. C'est super bon, j'en suis accro depuis 3 semaines.

- Tu achètes des glaces tous les jours depuis 3 semaines ?

- 'Vi, c'est trop bon.

- Mais tu vas devenir énorme.

- HEY. Je suis un poids plume moi…

Duo se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

- Je savais que si j'avais rapporté des glaces en n'en mangeant plus de 3 par jours vous m'auriez fait la morale.

Heero ouvrit en grand les yeux.

- Tu en manges combien ?

- 6.

- Oh putain.

- **Heero**.

- Mais 6…6… C'est c'est 6 glaces quoi. Duo tu abuses tout de même.

- Mais quoi, j'ai pas droit au sexe moi alors je compense comme je peux.

Heero avait levé un sourcil.

- Moi non plus.

- Toi non plus quoi ?

- Je ne baise pas Maxwell.

- Ne m'appelle pas Maxwell, Yuy.

Heero lui lança un regard vicieux avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Je préférai, Yuy Maxwell si cela ne te dérange pas. _(Heero)_

- Hein quedekoi ! Nan, tu vas devoir me faire la cour avant Yuy et me sortir et pas avec ton PC. Lui il reste à la maison et ce même en mission t'as compris. _(Duo)_

Ils avaient repris leur chemin vers la sortie et étaient arrivés à la moto d'Heero. Celui-ci lui tendit le casque qu'il avait pris la peine de prendre avant de partir de leur maison.

- Hn… On passe à la superette. _(Heero)_

- Hein ! Pour y faire quoi ? _(Duo)_

- Il paraît qu'ils vendent des capotes à la fraise. _(Heero)_

-… ! … _(Duo)_

**FIN  
du  
XCIV **

_(Depuis 90 c'est fau_x_, la honte (lol)) _

Je vous dis à dans 15 jours ou 3 semaines… **BONNES VACANCES à tous ceux qui y sont et qui vont y être bientôt**…  
Biz,

**_Catirella_**

-

* * *

_**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine…**_


End file.
